My Hero's Nephilim
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: He was the outcast on both sides, it wasn't easy. After all how can you live a normal life when you are the son of a devil and angel? To this day, he still doesn't know how too. Oh, and he has a dark side of him that he is constantly fighting to retain his humanity. Will Izuku embrace his devil side and lose himself to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Author's note: Okay so, I thought about how this prologue would turn out if I ever got to posting it. Well here we are. Now the list below is the characters that will be appearing in the prologue and next chapters, and the second is the one appearing in later chapters. **

**Characters Introduced this chapter.**

_**Izuku Midoriya: Nephilim. One of the last remaining two.**_

_**Ochaco Uraraka: Witch.**_

_**Mina Ashido: Ghoul.**_

**_Momo Yaoyorozu: Transcendent Being_. Izanagi.**

**Characters that will appear in the future chapters.**

_**Nejire Hado: Ghost (mentioned)**_

_**Kyoka Jiro: Half Nekomata, Half Siren. (Will appear in Chapter 2)**_

_**Ibara Shiozaki: Angel (Unknown)**_

_**Toga Himiko: Vampire (Unknown)**_

_**Kendo Itsuka: Superhuman. (Unknown)**_

**I may add more later on or maybe not, I'm not entirely sure. This is just a random idea I had a month back and wondered how it would work out. Let me know in the comments or poll on the profile page if you want more of this story. Like i said this is just a random idea but your opinions and questions do matter.**

**Now with the intro over, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

* * *

_(Dream)_

_In a blank white space, there were two figures with clouds hovering above them._

_'Izuku, my precious son.' A young woman spoke in a loving voice. A four-year-old child was seen in this space where he was staring at this tall woman with green hair gazing at him with a loving smile._

_He wanted to walk over to her, to hug her but he felt like he couldn't as if something was stopping him from doing so._

_'No matter what happens to you, no matter what you become, I will always love you.' The woman said as tears made their way down her face. Suddenly everything was engulfed in darkness,_

_The skies were pitch black with red clouds and a his mother was still smiling until out of nowhere she was stabbed in the gut from what looked like a spear and blood splattered the space._

_(Dream End)_

"Aaahh!" A 16-year-old boy shouted as he suddenly sat up from the bed. His eyes full of fear as he stared down at his bedsheets and his breathing was heavy.

He had that nightmare again, he saw his mother dying right in front of him only with a different ending this time. Last time, it was being burned alive. Izuku let out a small sigh as he remembered all the nightmares he previously had with his mother. She would say the same words over and over and would be killed in a different way.

He still couldn't understand it, he still couldn't figure out why his mother was cast out of heaven and his father was sentenced to Hell. All because they were different races. His mother Inko was an angel and his father Hisashi was a demon from hell, that fell in love with each other. He didn't know how they met and where, all he knew was that they fell in love and they had him.

"Deku." Coming from beside him, another figure rose from bed with short light brown hair and rosy red cheeks. Sitting up, she was naked as she revealed her ample bust and big brown eyes rubbing them with her right hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ochaco." He called out softly as the girl ignored him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder, her breath making him shudder at the invisible cloud that

"O-Ochaco..." He let out a small moan as the other teen gently kissed his shoulder and pressed her breasts against him.

"My… Deku." Ochaco claimed leaning her head on his shoulder. Now awake, she smiled warmly at him. "Good morning, Deku." She greeted as the boy gave her a strained smile.

"Morning." He said with a small voice and Ochaco knew that he was hiding something. Before she could call him out on it, the door to the opened as someone else entered the fray. The figure was a black-eyed girl with long black hair flowing down her back as she stared at the duo with hands on her hips.

"Morning Momo." Ochaco greeted but was met with a stern glare.

"Ochaco, you need to stop sneaking into Izuku's room." Momo spoke as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Aw~ I can't help it, he's so fluffy and warm." The brunette tried to argue but Momo was having none of it.

"Room, now." The older female pointed towards the door.

"Oh fine." Ochaco accepted rolling her eyes as she left the bed but not before she gave Izuku a kiss on the cheek afterwards she left with a smile on her face. Momo let out a small sigh before focusing her attention on the other teen.

"How are you feeling Izuku?" Momo asked, calling the younger teen by his pet name.

"I'm fine, Momo." Izuku said as he tried to get up and leave the room only to be stopped when Momo grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You don't look fine." She voiced with concern as sat him back down. "And don't you promise that you are-"

"I am." he already said it.

Momo gazed a disapproving look towards him as he stared with a blank look, tension hanging in the air. The elder girl released a small sigh knowing that he was not going to say anything about it.

"Fine, but you will talk after school understood?" Momo commanded with a stern tone.

_'**Hehe, why don't we just kill her already?' **_

Izuku stiffened as he heard the other voice speak to him, momentarily forgetting Momo as he only heard him.

_**'She's becoming annoying, her and the other two, they are blocking our path to power.**' _

'Shut up... shut up..." Izuku breathed as he was in his own world trying to block out the dark voice from convincing him. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Izuku..." Momo called gently as her eyes softened at his scared expression. Saying nothing, she gently pulled his head to her large bosom and stroked his hair with her fingers. She could feel his breathing starting to slow down at her ministrations, she continued this for another minute until she heard him let out a sigh in contempt at the comfort she was giving him.

"You okay...?"

"Y-Yeah, I am now."

Momo kept playing with his hair as she spoke in a soft tone. "Maybe you should stay home today, I can ask Nejire-san watch over you." She offered but Izuku slowly shook his head.

"N-no it's okay, I'll be okay."

"Izuku-" She called out, to be honest she wanted to keep him here away from school and from the students. They were the most judgmental and biased civilians they've ever met and they see Izuku as some sort of outcast and reclusive shut-in. She hated that, it was bad enough that he was hated by both angels and devils and was seen as a outcast the moment he was born, but she knew that it wasn't going to change his mind. He needed a fresh start.

*Sigh* okay, if that's what you want." Momo reluctantly agreed as he smiled at her answer.

"Thanks, Momo." Izuku gave her a hug before leaving the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Momo left his room and closed the door behind her before turning her gaze to Ochaco who was leaning against the wall with her arms behind her back.

"Keep him away from _them_." Momo said with venom laced in her tone as the brunette nodded her head.

"No need to tell me twice."

* * *

Izuku, Momo and Ochaco arrived at Kuoh Academy , one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. A school that was once all female before it became co-ed, the attendance here was mostly full of females and the male rate were low.

"Why is there so many females here?" Izuku asked as he noticed the opposite gender was more seen than his own.

"That is because the school used to be a all female before two years ago it was changed to co-ed." Momo answered. "That's why there are more girls here than boys, there's a few of the latter that are actually here to learn, yourself included."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Deku, you'll be fine. Though I do wish Mina was here to help me out." Ochaco said brightly before mentioning her friend. "Speaking of which where is she?"

"She's out scouting for any supernatural monsters that may have arrived in Kuoh." Momo explained before a blank look took over her current expression. "That and she's hungry again."

"Ah." Ochaco and Izuku nodded their heads in understanding.

"Here," Momo pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to the two. "This is your schedule for the year, the only class we have together seems to be gym, and history."

"Okay," Ochaco started before grabbing Izuku's hand and pointed forward. "Come on Deku, let's go meet our new classmates." The brunette said as she started dragging him towards the entrance of the school, the latter trying to protest saying he could walk on his own.

Momo gently giggled at the two, watching them leave before her expression changed into one of seriousness. Looking up she saw through the windows of the school that two figures staring at her.

She already knew that they were there, she felt their presence as soon as they entered the gate. Momo glared at the window above her before making her way inside the school as well.

With one thought, playing through her head.

_'I refuse to let any of those devils come near him with ill intentions, they want him they'll have to go through us first.' _Momo thought as a wicked smile played across her lips._ 'That is if they can.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Comment or vote if you think this story should continue and if you have questions feel free to ask. **

**Thank for reading and see you guys until next time**

**Chaos HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku had his face buried in his arms as the students around the classroom gazed their eyes onto him. He was in English at the moment and he was by himself while Momo and Ochaco were in different classes. The entire time during class, he felt someone was staring at him from afar.

He had this feeling that someone was watching him, not that he wouldn't be surprised. He's been in hiding for years and he is suppressing his power to keep himself from being called out by devils.

Ochaco and Momo pointed out that Kuoh had two groups of devils that they needed to be careful around.

They said be wary of the four princesses.

He had no idea what that meant and couldn't focus on it because his mind has been bothering him all day. That voice is his head has been constantly provoking him into killing the devils. He's been trying to constantly avoid listening to it but because of this, his powers were clashing against each other. It was making him sick.

"Izuku." The greenhead raised his head towards his teacher who was looking at him in concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry, I was just completely out of it." Izuku explained as he excused himself and left the room. He wanted to try and find Ochaco and Momo but he felt a throbbing pain ache in his head and stopped walking midway.

Going through the hallways and leaving the main building, he felt the headache get worst as he started grabbing his hair and felt sweat starting to drip from his dome. He found himself in an empty hallway and was slouching against the wall.

He felt like he was about to pass out. Izuku would've remained sick if he didn't feel someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey there." Looking up, his own green eyes met with blu-green ones. His vision returning for a small glimpse, he saw a girl with long red hair that flowed down to her back.

"Y-you are…Rias?" He stated slowly as the redhead nodded at him.

"Yep, and I know you are the new student Izuku Midoriya." She said in a sweet tone.

Izuku's eyes widened in alarm as she knew who she was. "H-How do you know that?" he asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"What do you mean, you introduce yourself in English class." Rias answered with a confused look on her face.

Izuku mentally facepalm himself. He had forgot that she was in his class but at the time he didn't really find it important because of his devil side.

"R-right, sorry." He mumbled as he felt his eyes starting to get droppy but forced himself to remain awake.

"So what's a nice and cute boy like you, doing at my club?" Rias asked him.

"Your club?" He asked slowly and looked around and noticed his surroundings. He must've stumbled upon here without realizing where he was going because of being in pain.

"Yes, this is the ORC building. My club is right above us." Rias explained as her expression morphed into concern. "Are you sure okay?"

Izuku slowly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah...i'm okay, just this... migraine..." He groaned as he felt worse and was about to fall over until Rias caught him in her arms. She raised her hand to his forehead and frowned, he was burning up.

"Come on, let me take you to our infirmary. You can rest there."

"Oh, no, thank you for the help b-but-" Izuku tried to protest but Rias wasn't having it.

"Hush, you're getting rest now." Rias then pressed two fingers to his forehead and instantly Izuku went stiff before he went boneless in her arms. Rias brought her hand to his face and immediately she felt a surge of power course through her veins. It was for a moment, but she felt incredible power within this boy.

Rias smiled to herself as she stroked Izuku's hair, thinking of what she can do to get this boy in her peerage. For now, she would let him rest.

"Such a cute kouhai." Rias then brought Izuku into the infirmary and set him down on the bed. She stripped her clothes off to being full on naked as she laid right next to Izuku, pushing his head onto her breasts. going back to stroking his hair with a soft smile.

_'You are mine Izuku, my precious cinnamon roll.' _

* * *

On the other side of the world, in the skies, was a plane heading for Japan. Inside the plane, passengers were chatting among themselves, reading books, listen to music or watching the shows being broadcasted on the tv screens.

Sitting near a window were two girls, one bouncing happily in her seat the other was gazing at the skies with a bored look on her face. The one bouncing in her seat had pink skin with short fluffy pink hair, black sclera with yellow irises and two pale yellow horns protruding from her head.

The second girl wasn't as cheerful as her companion. She was a fair-skinned girl with a petite figure, has triangular lazy-looking onyx colored eyes with short dark purple hair with an asymmetrical fringe with two long streaks on both sides of her head.

"Oh, I can't wait to be back home. It's been so long, right Kyoka?"

"We've only been gone for a few hours, Mina." Kyoka replied with a blank stare.

"Really? It feels like it's been forever." Mina said while tilting her head at her friend.

"Probably because it took a while to find that stray in Kuoh who actually escaped and led us to England." Kyoka said her voice filled with irritation. "And then once we killed it, you had to go and treat it like it was a five-star meal."

"Aw it wasn't that bad." Mina waved off as Kyoka glared at her.

"You reeked of blood, your entire body was covered in blood and you ate in the damn hospital of all places. It was so bad that the doctors called the police and call in a tank. A tank!"

"Yeah but we cleared it up."

"After we knocked out them all out and then use a memory flash to wipe away what saw from the past 30 minutes." Kyoka pointed out.

"Okay, okay, fine. No need to be so grumpy about it." Mina pouted as she crossed her arms while Kyoka rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the skies.

"I wonder how the girls are doing." Kyoka spoke.

"I bet they're doing fine, I wanna know about Midori." Mina interrupted as she put a finger to the corner of her mouth and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "From what I remember before we left, he was having nightmares."

"Yeah." Kyoka agreed with a frown.

"Oh, we should go out somewhere fun."

"And where do you think we would go?" Kyoka asked her, receiving a grin in return. Kyoka immediately groaned as she saw Mina's grin, she knew that her companion was planning something, something ridiculous.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" Mina asked her as she pet Kyoka on the head causing her to let out a small purr. Kyoka's face grew red and Mina grinned widely as the former yelled at her in anger and embarrassment.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT DOING THAT!"

* * *

Ochaco was searching around the school for Momo in a panic. She was supposed to meet up with Izuku after class but he never came, and Momo was in Science and she was bout to get off the clock.

Going into the bathroom, Ochaco made sure no one was in the room and then locked the doors with a seal spell. She walked over to the mirrors, gazing into her reflection letting out small huff before she found a small crack in the corner and a shard long enough for her to draw blood. Picking it up, she used the sharp edge to slit her left wrist, blood leaking from her skin.

She drop the shard and use her thumb to smear her blood before writing it on the mirror. As she wrote, she drew a symbol that was mixed with an angel wing on the left and a devil wing on the right, together they merged with skull in the middle. Half of a halo on the left and the horn of a devil on the right.

"Hidden Reveal." She chanted as the symbol glowed with a bright red and the mirror was replaced the symbol with an image of an infirmary. Ochaco looked and saw Izuku sleeping on the bed with sweat dropping from his head causing her to frown. _'Deku.' _Ochaco was soon brought out of her thoughts when she saw a certain redhead appearing in the mirror.

She saw the woman stripped herself naked before climbing into the bed with her Izuku and even worse she pushed his head into her cleavage.

_CRACK!_

Ochaco soon destroyed the mirror as she punched the glass with her right hand. Pulling back, she had her right eye glowing bright red as she let out a growl, she did not like someone touching Izuku, _her _Izuku. Even worse that it was a devil too.

_'That's my Deku. No one touches him...' _Ochaco thought as she picked up her bags and enchanted a quick cleaning spell to put the bathroom back to the way it was before leaving, a dark aura surrounding her figure as she walked through the halls.

"That woman is dead when I'm through with her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like I am continuing this story. Sorry if it's not as many words as Project Apocalypse, I'm trying to take this slow and not rush into it. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I'll see you in the next one. **

**Next thing to update, CMSN and SAO.**

**HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


End file.
